I wish that I had Jimmy's girl
by Forbidden Desiree
Summary: Just a few pointers to understand my state of mind when I wrote this •JjxGene •TinaxZeke( not completely against TxJj but no one's wrote this so I figured why not?) •The Reflections owners are underground strip club owners for the elderly Rated T for language violence and 2 boys making out. Please review, this probably sucks cuz It's my first ever fanfic be nice
1. The Betrayal

****The Betrayal****

" Hey Tina, hey Jimmy Jr. " Bob said to the lip-locked couple on the bed. " What are you two doing in Gene's room?

" I'm not in Gene's room, Dad " said a voice behind him. He turned to see Tina, without Jimmy Jr.

"Wait if you're here? Then… OH MY GOD! GENE! " Bob yelled.

"Gene! Jimmy Jr! How could you! " Tina cried. She ran into the bedroom and punched her brother, tears rushing down her face.

" Ow! What was that for? " Gene asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Well Jimmy Jr? Wait do you have to say for yourself? " Tina asked.

" Tracy! I can explain! " He lisped.

" He's my little brother! You can't make out with my little FRICKIN' brother! " She said.

"Then why'd you punch me? " Gene asked.

" Because you're not Jimmy Jr. " Tina sniffed.

" Oh, he's toyed with your heart for years! Are you gonna forgive him for everything he's done to you at the drop of Louise's hat? Maybe you should start focusing on you and forget about him! " Gene yelled.

" So you can move in on him? No way! " Tina growled.

" Think of it this way. He stays in the family " Gene said

" He's two years older than you! " Tina yelled.

" Oh please! It's only a matter of time before Louise and Logan get together, and they're six years apart " Gene smirked.

"TINA! Stop! I'm with Gene now. You're going to have to accept it. I'm sorry but..." Jimmy Jr. trailed off.

"Oh I get it! Ju-just forget it Jimmy Jr. I never want to see you again! "Tina cried, running out of the room.


	2. After some awkward silence

**After some awkward silence...**

" Gene? Wanna make out some more?" Jimmy Jr. asked.

" Sure, whatever " Gene replied. Their mouths connected once again. After seeing the drama Jimmy Jr. caused in shocked silence, Bob finally awoke from his trance.

" Oh, oh God! Lin! Lin! " Bob yelled. " LIN! "

" Bobby, what? " Linda answered, peeking into Gene's room. " Oh, hi Jimmy Jr!"

"Lin, Pesto's kid broke Tina's heart, punch him " Bob ordered.

" Why do I have to punch him, Bob? You're Tina's father, her protector. How's it gonna make you look if I punch him? I'm not like that, Bobby " Linda argued.

" Well, I can't punch him, Lin. He's gay or bi or whatever they call it. HE'S KISSING MY SON! If I punch him it would be a hate crime. Do we REALLY want that to happen... again? " Bob asked.

The couple pondered on that fateful Art Crawl week and those weird " Art Store " owners.

" You're right, but I'm not punching him, Bobby. " Linda replied.

" Fine, do you know where Tina is? " he asked.


	3. The Beach

**The Beach **

Tina walked along the sidewalk angrily muttering to herself. She held a torch for that boy since 4th grade. He'd go hot then cold, like that Katy Perry song, for her. He was her first crush, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, he was even her first time. " It just isn't fair " she thought. He at least had the decency to date Gene while they were off, but that didn't make his betrayal hurt any less. She looked at her reflection in the water as she sat on the dock. She looked different than she was in middle school. Her hair was longer and curly like her mom's and her curves causes many cat-calls over the years, along with her father's threats of keeping her in the basement until she's old enough to live in a nursing home. But she still felt like that awkward 13-year-old girl, crying over the boy who's broken her heart so many times before.

" Tina? Are you okay? " said a voice with a southern twang.

" Zeke! I'm fine, just..." she managed to say, wiping her tears before she continued to sob over her heart-break.

" Shh, shush now, Sugar " Zeke said, holding her in his arms. He held her until her sobs subsided, whispering her words of comfort, it took nearly an hour and a half until she was finally calm enough to explain.

" Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened, Sugar? " Zeke asked, still holding her.

" I guess so? " she sniffed, too weak from her sobs to get up and not necessarily wanting to. " I saw m-my brother, kissing Ji-Jimmy Jr! " She hiccupped, breaking down into tears once again.

Zeke continued to hold her as he dwelled in anger. Zeke had always like Tina, and not just as a friend. It broke his heart each time she flirted with J-ju and not interfering. Jimmy Jr. was his best friend, so he suffered in silence as he watched him break her heart over and over again, hoping she'll notice him or at least forget J-ju, but that never happened.

When Josh came, he was a breath of fresh air. He was still a rival but he made Tina happy, and he would back off as long as she was happy. It was hard choosing between his best friend and the girl he had a crush on ever since he could remember. He chose Jimmy Jr. thinking his crush would go as quickly as it came, it didn't. The longer he waited, the harder it was to tell her how he felt. The guilt was always with him whenever he thought of her, the guilt of letting Jimmy Jr. toy with her heart all these years. He just wanted her to be happy. He spent all those years trying to forget her. Whenever she was with J-ju, he'd flirt with Tammy. He spent all those years distracting himself with girls to forget the one that was in love with his best friend. Now holding her in his arms he did something he always wanted to do, he kissed the top of her head.

It was a simple kiss, and only one but nestled in his arms Tina started to see Zeke in a whole new light. Before she thought Zeke was annoying and gross, the way he always hung around Jimmy Jr. stealing him away from her. But now she thought he was nice.

" You kissed my head " Tina said in a daze.

Zeke panicked but answered nonchalantly " Maybe ". He wasn't going to deny the kiss but was worried he scared her away.

Tina was tired, feeling safe with Zeke holding her, she yawned and fell asleep. It was dark and knowing her Dad would kill him if he brought her unconscious body to her house, Zeke gently picked her up and took her home. His home was only a few yards away and Tina was a light load to carry. He snuck into his room so his Dad and Step-Mom wouldn't know, and gingerly set her on his bed. Grabbing a pillow and extra blanket he prepared a makeshift bed on the floor. Waking in a strange bed alone would freak her out, with him in it? She'd be running for the hills.


	4. Morning

**Morning**

The Sun peeked through the blinds in the window, gently waking Tina up from her slumber. As she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in her room. She got up with a start, and scanned the room around her. It was a boy's room, and someone was laying on the floor. She got up and pulled down the blanket from his head. She stumbled back when she realized it was Zeke. He yawned and woke up.

" Morning , Tina " Zeke said, bleary-eyed.

" Morning, Zeke. Zeke what am I doing in your room? " Tina asked.

" You fell asleep. My house was closer than yours so I took you here " he answered.

" Aw! I'm sorry, I should probably go home. Thanks Zeke! " Tina said, getting off his bed.

" Hold on! I snuck you in here. I can't let my Dad know! " Zeke whispered.

" Oh " Tina sighed. " Well, how do I get out? "

" Follow me " he answered, opening his window. He crawled out as Tina followed.

" You're not going to let me fall, right, Zeke? " Tina asked, as she crawled through the window.

" Wouldn't dream of it, Sugar! " Zeke answered. Tina slipped and landed on the ground. It was a short fall, but she fell on Zeke " oof " they both grunted as they crashed into the grass.

" So much for not letting me fall " Tina joked.

" Hey, at least I broke your fall, Sugar " Zeke laughed.

" True. Now I need to get home. Thanks for... letting me sleep on your bed. " She said.

" Can I walk you there? I need to... practice some wrestling moves with Jimmy Jr. " Zeke asked.

" But he quit the team freshman year. " Tina inquired. " But sure you can walk me home-No! I mean w-walk with me t-to my home. Uggh! "

" I know what you mean" Zeke said.

" Oh, um... good " she flustered. They walked in silence for a time, with their own thoughts. Tina thought of how she'd ever face her brother... or Jimmy Jr. Zeke thought of Jimmy Jr. and what he'd do when he saw him, a gut punch was in order.

" So... how's Tammy? " Tina asked, unsettled by the silence.

" I dunno, I've haven't talked to her in a while " Zeke answered.

" Oh " Tina said.

" Hey we're getting closer, right? " Zeke asked, playing dumb.

" Haven't you walked passed the restaurant everyday? " Tina asked.

"Yeah, but that's because it's by Jimmy Pesto's place and I was looking for ' Help Wanted' signs. Didn't your Dad say I had a talent for cooking? " Zeke said.

" Yeah, he did. We don't usually hire outsiders, last one was a bank robber. " Tina explained.

" Really? " Zeke asked.

" Oh, yeah! Dad was feeling guilty about us working one summer so he fired us " Tina said.

" Why? " Zeke asked.

" His dad always made him work so he felt guilty about us and didn't want us to have a terrible childhood " Tina continued.

" Oh, tell me more about the bank robber " Zeke interrupted.

" Well, Mickey was an unpaid intern, because we couldn't afford to pay him. He slept in the basement and started digging a tunnel to the same bank he robbed before " Tina explained.

" Then what happens? " Zeke asked.

" Then they found out we were working on a pot farm " Tina continued.

" Wait what? " Zeke questioned.

" We got lost and saw a blueberry farm. Gene started eating the blueberries and then Beverly and Cooper found us, and offered us jobs. I was the blueberry delivery girl and Louise and Gene picked the weed " Tina explained.

" Wow " Zeke sighed.

" Yeah, plus we got 10 bucks a day " Tina stated.

" Cool, oh look you're home " Zeke soberly.

" Oh, well you should probably see Jimmy Jr. punch him for me, would ya? Bye Zeke " Tina said, heading toward the alley

" Hey, Tina! " Zeke yelled. Tina turned to look at him. " I'm sorry, for Jimmy Jr. " Zeke continued.

Tina started heading towards him until she was in his personal space. Then she whispered, " Why do you need to apologize? "

" Because, I'm his best friend, I should've warned you about him or told him to stop messing with you. You deserve better " Zeke admitted.

" If you warned me then I would've tried harder to get him " Tina confessed.

" So... are you done with him and his games? " He asked, curious of the answer.

" I hope so " Tina sighed. " But I'm not really sure "

" I hope so too. Hey! If you need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to listen. If you want " Zeke offered.

" Thanks, hey if you need a job I could talk to my Dad. I'm sure he'd love to see you again" Tina said.

" Thanks, I'd appreciate it. Bye " Zeke said, softly

" Bye " Tina replied. Tina climbed up the fire escape as quietly as she could to get into her room and pretend that she came home later in the night. It wasn't yet 8 so her mother had no reason to check on her.

**8 o'clock**

" Teenie Tina? Are you up? " Linda whispered, peeking into her daughter's room

" Uh, I'm fine. " Tina mumbled.

" Ok, honey. Do you want to come to Mother-Daughter Laser Tag? If you're not up to it, I understand. Louise will too. If you want we can stay here and talk about it " Linda offered.

" No. Go ahead. I just want to stay here but have fun " she replied.

" ok, sweetie if you want " Linda whispered, closing the door.

Tina laid on her bed pondering the events that transpired. Her ex- boyfriend and brother are together! The mere thought made her stomach churn. Not the fact that her brother's gay it's been obvious since 4th grade. Everyone knew, except Dad, until last night….

" I need to get him out of my head " Tina groaned. If only it were that easy….


	5. Pesto's

****Are you liking the story so far? 70 views are great but feedback would be helpful too. So I'm giving you an extra half chapter and in case you want see this chapter's ending... Here's a helpful hint: the quicker you review, the faster this chapter will end. ****

****Pesto's ****

" Hey Zeke. Long time, no see, Bud " Pesto barked

" Howdy, Mister Pesto. Is J-ju here? " Zeke asked , gritting his teeth, clenching his fists.

" Bussing tables, but he's off in five " Pesto yapped.

" Great, thanks " Zeke said, walking towards J-ju.

" Hey, Zeke. What are you doing here? " Jimmy asked.

" Oh, nothing special. Say, wanna help me practice some new wrestling moves? "Zeke asked, leading Jimmy to the alley.

" Uh, sure?' Jimmy agreed, tentatively.

" Great " Zeke said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

**I feel the need to warn you this is slightly graphic and cliff-hangy**

**The Alley**

Suddenly a fist flew into his stomach. "Ow! Zeke, what was that for?" Jimmy jr cried.

"' What was that for? 'What was that for?'" Zeke ranted. " It's for each tear Tina's cried over you, the number of times you betrayed her, each year you messed with her head, and each year I've stepped aside and let you ". He continued with the punches.

"Ow! Zeke, stop! " Jimmy yelped.

" Fine! But don't think for a second this is over " Zeke warned.

" Ha! You have no right defend her. After all these years, you really think she'll ever want you? " Jimmy retorted. " You're nothing more than a no good, country hi-". Jimmy's quip earned himself another punch in the gut.

"OW!" Jimmy groaned.

" Be thankful I didn't aim lower " Zeke growled


	6. Bob's burgers

**Okay I wrote this fic a few months ago because Zeke &amp; Tina (as crazy as it is ) are my favorite couple due to the fact I truly think Gene and Jimmy jr belong together( I also think henry would be a jerk and Josh is bi and he and Douglas are in love). Now I'm slightly stuck on a chapter in this so it may be awhile before I update. I hope you'll review what I already have. A big thanks to Kingraccoonorstg for being my first reviewer. I'll update again tomorrow but after that I'm sorta stuck.**

**Bob's Burgers**

' Tina! We're back!" Linda exclaimed, bursting through the doors.

" So who won? " she asked, absently.

" Oh, isn't it obvious? Me, of course" Louise boasted, attempting to adjust her ratty old bunny ears.

" Oh, yay " Tina said flatly.

" Tina? Are you ok?" Linda asked. I belie

"Yes " Tina sighed.

"Hey, Mom. I'm having some trouble with math. Can you help me? " Gene asked, tearing through the doors with the same exuberant enthusiasm he has for everything he does. Gene paused when he saw his sister. They successfully avoided each other since the incident. Until now….Tina stared at Gene with anger and disgust until she ran back to her room.

"Wow, she hates me " Gene whistled

" Well, what'd you expect? You stole her ex" Louise rebutted.

"Yeah, I know but Jimmy jr and I really connect " Gene explained.

" Well, how are we going to make her forget about him " Louise asked.

Gene's head shot up at his idea. "I know!" he cried, "We'll set her up with someone"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she's been obsessed with him for years" she mentioned.

" She liked that one boy, Josh? Let's get them reacquainted " Gene conspired.


	7. Josh

****Sorry it's a bit late, dr appointment then dinner at Ma'ammaw and Pappaw's I would've been here earlier but we got into a car accident around 2 hours ago. Everyone's okay but the car probably isn't so here's the new chapter the next one will come next week or after. High school's so much fun!****

****Josh****

"Hey, Josh" Louise yelled at him as he walked out of his high school. Josh turned towards her.

"Hey, Louise. What's up? " Josh answered.

"Wel-" she started.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I stole Tina's boyfriend and I want you to go out with her so I don't feel guilty!" Gene yelled in one breath.

"Yeah… What he said. Except I'm just helping him " Louise finished.

"Oh…" Josh paused. "Sure"

"Really?" they asked, incredulously.

"Sure, I've always liked Tina. Later " he said, riding off on his skateboard.

"Well, that was easy " Gene commented.

"Yeah" Louise gaped.


	8. I loved her first

**Poor Zeke! I've hardly mentioned him. So here's a little one-shot with him and Bob. Sorry I haven't updated ~" I start, I don't finish things! It's my one flaw"-Mr. Ambrose AKA Creepy Librarian ~ Writer's block. I'm working on another fanfic ~ still Bob's Burgers~ which I will publish soon. Are you liking the story so far? Love it, hate it? Let me know.**

* * *

****I loved her first****

Bob carried his produce from the farmers' market. Each carefully picked vine of tomatoes and heads of lettuce teetered from the boxes he was carrying until suddenly. **_CRASH! _**He collided into Zeke.

"Ow!" They cried, rubbing their heads.

"No! My food " Bob said, scrambling to pick up his vegetables.

"Sorry, Mr. Belcher. I wasn't looking " Zeke apologized, picking up some rhubarb.

"Zeke! Hi! It's fine. I just have my hands full. Gotta hurry, though. Tina's in charge " Bob explained.

" Maybe, I could help carry this to your car " Zeke asked.

" Sure, here. Be careful " he said, handing him a box.

" Okay, how is Tina? I heard about her and J-ju " Zeke said.

" Oh, yeah. She's— You're gonna have to asked her about that " Bob replied.

" I sorta figure that. Do you need any more help? " he asked.

" Why are you here, Zeke? Most boys don't usually visit farmers' market willingly " Bob commented.

" Oh, my step-mom dragged me along. She's on some sort of health kick " Zeke said.

"Hm…" Bob murmured thoughtfully. " Naw, I don't need your help. You should, uh, head back to your step-mom, before she gets worried "

" Right. Well, bye, Mr. Belcher " Zeke said, heading back to his step-mother.

"Zeke!" Bob called, " Maybe you could stop by the restaurant, maybe grab a burger. At least, say hi to Tina. She's not herself "

" Okay, I will " Zeke confirmed; and with that he walked off to help his step-mother with her groceries.


	9. But it's still hard to give her away

**I don't know Zeke's step-mom's name so I picked one at random and since she's a al(len)coholic Brandy's probably a good choice. I posted my new fanfic Gretchen's Daughter so check that out. Thanks to eloisebelcher it will no longer be a one-shot so I'll be updating that story very soon. Sorry this is so short but I'll post a new chapter tomorrow. Remember : Love it, hate it? Let me know! I've only been getting good reviews so someone might want to make sure I don't get a swollen head :) but make it constructive criticisms (not a big fan of " I hate it and won't tell you what to work on to make it better" I'm not a mind reader ) **

**But it's still hard to give her away**

_She's not herself? _Zeke worried. What happened to his horse-loving, zombie-infatuated, nerdy girl?

" Zeke? Are you okay? " Brandy (Step-mom) asked, when the bag was set upside-down.

"Huh—Oh! Sorry, Brandy! " Zeke said, rushing to pick up the groceries.

" It's fine, Zeke. Who were you helpin'", she inquired.

"Um, Bob Belcher. That Burger guy, I know his daughter " Zeke explained, absently.

" The one that had that little sleepover of yours a few nights ago? " Brandy winked.

" Wha—Huh–How did you know? " Zeke exclaimed, his face reddened at her accusation. He thought they managed to successfully evade their attention when they snuck out of his room.

" Let me give you a piece of advice; Next time she spends the night you should practice on making a quieter landing " Brandy laughed.


	10. Blind Date

**Here's the new chapter. Love it, hate it? Let me know!**

**The Blind Date**

" Tina, I know you're upset with me but what if I told you… **Da da da da**. You have a date in three days " Gene said.

" I don't want to go on a date, Gene. Here Teddy " Tina moped, handing Teddy his burger.

" Thanks, Tina. I wonder when Bob comes back. Shouldn't he be back? What's taking him so long? " Teddy asked. His questions were met with silence. Tina was still upset with Gene. Gene was too busy trying to cheer Tina up with the prospect of her blind date. Louise just didn't care.

" Come on, Tina! I hate seeing you so upset " Gene whined.

" Well, then. Maybe you shouldn't have moved in on Jimmy jr! " Tina hissed, aggressively flipping the smoking burgers. " Louise! Work on the fryer, before they burn"

" Okay " Louise said, too concerned for her sister to protest. " Tina? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go on this date. Please? We know you're upset but this might cheer you up "

" I don't want to be cheered up! Just let me be miserable for once! You used to be so good at it! " Tina snapped.

" No, Missy. It's no fun having you down if I'm not the one that brought you there. Gene's really sorry about the whole thing and he's trying to make it up to you. Maybe you should let him " Louise advised.

" Maybe you didn't hear me clearly. _I do not want to be cheered up! _" Tina enunciated.

" Fine! Be miserable. But you don't have to bring the rest of us down with you " Louise reasoned.

" Fine! " Tina yelled, walking away for the grill.

" Uh oh. Who's manning the grill now? It might catch the restaurant on fire " Teddy worried, eyeing the hot instrument of potential doom.

" Gene! Get over here " Louise screamed, when the burgers caught flame.

" On it! " he yelled.


	11. Where's Tina?

**Slight rendition of the 3th chapter but it will make sense in the next chapter. Gretchen's Daughter updated. Yay 589 views thank you! Didn't think it'd be that popular but I'm happy. I would like more reviews or I may take a hiatus... Just a thought**

** Where's Tina?**

Bob carried the groceries through the back and enter the kitchen during a mist of chaos. The grill was on fire; Gene was spraying it with the fire extinguisher; Louise was watching the flames in awe: Teddy was screaming: and Tina was nowhere to be found.

" What's going on? " Bob exclaimed, dropping his boxes to grab his head in frustration.

" Hi, Dad! " his children chorused. Gene was still spraying the grill.

" Where's Tina? She should be manning the grill " Bob complained.

" I dunno. Gene and I were trying to talk her into going on this blind date and she stormed out. She might be in her room " Louise explained.

**Clear Mind**

Zeke needed to empty his head so after he helped with the groceries he let his feet take him where he needed to he didn't expect was to run into Tina again

" Tina? Are you alright? " Zeke asked, stopping in his tracks.

" Zeke? What are you doing here? " Tina cried, trying to wipe away her tears.

" I took a walk to clear my head. Why are you crying, Tina? " Zeke whispered, sitting down, holding her in his arms.

" It's been a week! My family wants me to move on already. I want to move on too but I can't, I've liked Jimmy jr. since fourth grade a week isn't a long enough mourning period for a seven-year obsession! " Tina wailed.

" Hey, hey. It's okay. You don't have to move on right now. Maybe you can do stuff so they don't have to worry about you, okay? " Zeke advised, calmly.

" Okay " she sniffed, shivering against the cold wind. Suddenly thunder crashed and rain poured down from the sky.

" Tina? Are you cold? My place isn't that far away " Zeke offered. Tina simply nodded and scooted closer to him. Zeke took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Then he picked her up and carried her to his house.

" Zeke! I can walk! " Tina exclaimed, meekly attempting to wiggle out of his arms.

" You can " Zeke agreed, " But why should you have to? "

" I guess you're right, but still put me down! " she demanded. When he started to lower her down, " On second thought, keep carrying me. I'm not used to this " she recanted.

" Okay, shush. It'll be slippery, climbing up " Zeke whispered. " Hold on to me "


	12. Nearly Caught

**So they're in Zeke's room and things are _happening_. I've wasted 11 chapters of your time so I'll let their romance blossom. To Tina's white knight on a white horse and Zeke's Lady love...**

**Nearly Caught**

" Oh, we're drench! " Zeke exclaimed.

" Yeah " Tina agreed, wringing out her hair. " Do you have any towels? "

" Yep. I'll grab some from the bathroom. Stay here " Zeke said, tiptoeing out of his room. He grabbed the towels and just as he turned the corner, Brandy was in his way.

" Sneaking in again, I see " Brandy commented

" No, I was in the shower " Zeke answered.

" With your clothes on? " she questioned, raising her eyebrow quizzically.

" They were dirty. I figured I might as well clean my clothes at the same time " Zeke blurted out.

" Uh huh…. Well, If you're having another 'sleepover', we'd appreciate if you'd keep it down " Brandy said, walking towards the little tykes crawling in the living room.

" Phew " Zeke sighed, racing back to his room and most importantly to _her._

* * *

Drenched to the bone, Tina waited for the towels Zeke promised. Suddenly with a whoosh and a slam, Zeke burst into the room.

" Here, Tina. " Zeke wheezed, throwing her a towel.

" Thanks " Tina said, grabbing the towel mid-air.

" No problem, but we might wanna lay low " he replied.

" Why? " Tina asked, drying herself off.

" Brandy nearly caught us " Zeke explained, digging through his closet.

" Who? What are you looking for? " Tina questioned.

" My step-mom. A-ha! " Zeke said, pulling out pajamas. " Want one? I don't want you to get cold "

" I should probably go home. They'll be worried " Tina said, walking towards the window.

" But it's raining cats and dogs, Don't worry I won't try anything " Zeke replied, " Here. You should get out of those wet clothes ". With the pjs in her hand, Tina looked for a place to get dressed without Zeke seeing her.

" Uh, Zeke? " Tina blushed, gesturing at the open room.

" Oh! Right. I'll step outside " Zeke said, walking out. Once he left, she changed as fast as she could. When she was done, she stuck her head out of the door, to a pajama-clad Zeke.

" So when am I going home? I can't stay here all night " Tina worried.

" I don't know, but you'll be fine " Zeke assured. Zeke grabbed his pillow and blanket to create his make-shift bed again.

" Zeke… I can take the floor " Tina offered.

" I think I'll live " he answered.

" And I will too. So let me have the floor " she reasoned.

" I'll be fine, you take the bed " Zeke said.

" _I _will take the floor. It's your bed anyway " Tina argued.

Zeke, tired of the arguing, kissed Tina to shut her up.

" Zeke? Wha–huh? _Zeke! _" Tina stuttered, shocked. Zeke kissed her nose and her forehead and tucked her in on his bed

" Good night, Sugar " Zeke whispered, unable to resist, kissed her cheek. Tina stayed in shocked silence, while Zeke laid down on the floor.

_He kissed me! Why'd he kissed me? _Tina thought. Tina, reaching for her lips, sighed wistfully.

_What was I thinking? I've scared her off and her dad will kill me! _Zeke thought. _It felt good, but as good as it felt will be nothing compared to the pain Mr. Belcher will give me!_


	13. What was I thinking?

**Tina, Tina, Tina, tsk tsk. So rebellious. Where's her guilty conscience now? This is quite possibly the longest story I've ever written. According to the document I use I've written nearly 21 pages ( haven't published it all yet) and I'm loving it! So here's a new chapter remember to review**

**What was I thinking?**

" I need to leave! " Tina fretted, sitting upright.

" What? " Zeke yawned.

" Zeke! It's morning, I need to go home! Before they notice I'm missing " Tina cried.

" Right! Let me get dressed " Zeke said, running out of the room to changed.

" Hurry! " Tina whispered. Zeke changed his clothes as fast as lightning and ran back to his lady love.

" Zeke! Hurry! " Tina demanded.

" Alright, I'll go first " he volunteered.

" Be careful " Tina ordered. Zeke crawled through the window and quietly dropped onto the ground. Tina looked down to check if he was okay. She crawled out and manage to flee from his house quieter than before.

" Do you want me to walk you home? " Zeke asked.

" Why not? You can distract my family while I climb up to my bedroom " Tina conspired.

" Are you sure? I don't want your dad to kill me right now " Zeke confided

" Why would he kill you? You're just going to ask if you can get a job " she explained.

" So you're not gonna mention the kiss?" he concluded.

"No! Why would I? " Tina denied. " I don't want them to know where I was last night. That would give me away "

" Okay, good " Zeke nodded.

"Now, go in the restaurant, while I climb the fire escape " Tina commanded.

" Yes, Ma'am " Zeke saluted, jokingly. He headed into Bob's Burgers as Tina ran to the fire escape.


	14. Back at the Restaurant

**Sorry! Been busy with a new semester starting and I've been so wrapped up in writing this story I've sorta forgot about the updating part. ****This pretty much a filler chapter the create setting to some important chapters later on. I will definitely update again this weekend and maybe earlier if I can.**

**Back at the restaurant**

Zeke strolled into Bob's Burgers whistling Kid Rock's "All Summer Long".

" Hey, Zeke " Bob smiled " What're you doing here? "

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to hire an extra pair of hands " Zeke answered.

" I'd love to but we can't pay you much " Bob admitted.

" Anything's better than my empty pockets " Zeke insisted.

" In that case, I can't guarantee anything but I'll talk it over with the family " Bob decided.

" Great! Thanks Mr. Belcher " Zeke said, walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Tina just managed to dash under the blankets. After a few minutes, she decided to pretend that she just got up, changing out of Zeke's pajamas and into her own. Tina plopped her wet clothes in the laundry basket and walked to breakfast.

" Good morning, Sweetie! " Linda cheered.

"Morning, Mom " Tina yawned.

" Are you going to go on the date? " Gene asked, hopefully.

" Sure, why not? " Tina answered.

" Alriiight! " Linda approved, happy her daughter was trying to get over her 7-year-long obsession.

" Tina, where were you yesterday? " Bob asked, returning from the grill.

" I took a walk " Tina replied.

" All night?" he continued.

" I came home last night " Tina insisted.

" Sure, you know, Young Lady, just because this is the 21 century, it doesn't you can sneak out to do whatever " Bob chided.

" And you can't order me about, like I'm five! I can have a life and it doesn't need to have you in it 24/7! " Tina declared.

" You shouldn't've ran off, ignoring your responsibilities! What did I come home to? Charred burgers and Gene spraying the fire extinguisher " Bob yelled.

" Bobby, no one's dead and what's done is done " Linda reasoned

" Alright " Bob agreed.

" So _let it go! Let it go! "_ Linda sang

" No! Stop it! " everyone yelled.

" What? " Linda asked.

" You've been obsessed with that movie for days, Lin " Bob started.

" And you've been singing nonstop " Louise complained.

" What? It's a good song " Linda countered.

"_No! It's not! "_ everyone yelled.

" I have an announcement " Bob said, " Someone came in looking for a job and since Tina's been so irresponsible lately, I think we should give him a chance "

" Who would want to work at such a dump? " Louise asked.

" Louise, not now" Bob groaned.


	15. Wagstaff High School

**Happy Thursday! 2 hour delay so I'm wasting some time before I leave. Here's the new chapter. Remember to review 1,055 views = 4 review :( I want 6 more reviews before I update again**

**Wagstaff High School**

Walking through the halls, Tina searched for Zeke to tell him the good news. Passing

lockers until she reached his.

" Zeke! Since I'm becoming 'irresponsible', you got the job!" Tina revealed.

" That's great! I wasn't expecting him to actually hire me " Zeke chuckled.

" Well, he did! And here's your pajamas " Tina giggled, handing him a paper bag.

" Thanks, when do I start? " Zeke asked.

" The day after tomorrow. Good luck! " Tina whispered.

" Hey! Since I'm going to to be working at your restaurant, why don't I walk you home? " Zeke offered.

" Aww! Thanks but I usu— " Tina paused at Zeke's puppy dog eyes. " Why not? Dad can show you the ropes then "

" Okay, let's go "

* * *

" Hey! Where is she? " Gene wondered.

" Who cares? Let's go home already! " Louise sassed, eager to get away from her arch-nemesis, Mr. Frond.

" But she— " Gene started.

" Let's go! Before Frond slams me in detention " she stated, already striding home.

" Wait! Louise " Gene called running to her. Louise slowed into a stroll until he caught up then quickened her pace.

" Why would Frond put you in detention? "

"You don't wanna know... " Louise snickered at her misdeeds of the day.


	16. Cold Feet

**It's been awhile, hmm? My computer's been frozen for a week. Now that it's finally working, here you are. Happy MLK day. Enjoy, please review. I'm not perfect. Love it, hate it?**

**Cold Feet**

" Tina, I'm not so sure. This was best idea. Maybe I should head home " Zeke panicked, fidgeting with the rips on his worn jeans.

" Cold feet already? How are you going to work here if you keep running away? " Tina teased lightly, attempting to make Zeke comfortable.

" Yeah… " Zeke chuckled, anxiously running his hand through his short hair as they walked to the impending doom that awaited him.

* * *

" Hi, Mom " Tina announced, softly.

" Hey, Tina. Who's your friend? " Linda smirked.

" Oh, he's the guy Dad hired. Remember, Mom? " Tina mentioned. " He wanted some training beforehand, so he came with me "

" Uh-huh. Well, your father's grinding the meat. So… I'm sorry what's your name? " Linda divulged.

"Z-Zeke "

" Zeke, so you can go downstairs and get started. Tina, Louise and Gene are upstairs " Linda instructed.

" Yes, Ma'am " Zeke nodded. " Where's the basement? "

" Over here, Zeke " Tina said, pointing towards the basement, before heading to her siblings.


	17. The Big Date

**_" Primped and polished til you glow with pride " - Mulan. _I'd like to thank everyone who has written such encouraging words. When I wrote this it was just for a bit of fun, I was bored there was only TxJJ fanfics. When I published this I didn't do it for the views or reviews I had this feeling that I had to, stories are meant to be shared. All these reviews have reminded of this quote I found once " When you're good at something, you'll tell everyone. When you're great at something, they'll tell you ". Aside from my mother I haven't told anyone IRL. I enjoy the reading the reviews. I appreciate it. To be honest I've never thought anyone would like this it just had to be shared. You've driven me to push nearly 30 pages. Thanks**

**The Big Date**

" Tina! Finally, where were you? " Gene complained. " Sit down and let us do _ALL_ the work "

_3 hours later…_

Tina was primped and polished to pure perfection, mainly by Gene, for her date tonight. Her hair was curled and glitterfied, her face was expertly painted by Gene. Her nails were prettily painted sapphire blue to match the dress Gene picked out with strappy sandals.

" What kind of date is this, again? " Tina asked, attempting to find out where she was going or who she was dating.

" Dinner and a movie " Gene revealed.

" Here? "

" No! He's not tacky! " Gene jeered.

" Well give me _something_ to go on " Tina demanded.

" An Italian dinner and movie " Gene disclosed.

" At Jimmy Pesto's? " Tina questioned.

" Don't tell Dad " Gene answered. " Your date is wearing a bright blue jacket and he'll drive you to the movies "

" Okay, have I met this mystery man before " Tina quizzed, trying to gather as much intel as she can.

" Yes " Gene relented.

" Alright. Am I ready? "

" Yep. Finally " Louise quipped, watching from afar with a look of horror on her face to whole time.


	18. Josh and Tina sitting in a tree

**Sorry! Life gets in the way. Here you go!**

**Josh and Tina sitting in a tree**

Tina walked across the street to Jimmy Pesto's, looking for a boy in bright blue.

" Hey, Tina " Josh said, sneaking up behind her. Tina spun around to face him.

" Hi, Josh " Tina answered, glancing only at his face.

" You look nice " Josh commented.

" Thanks, you look… " Tina paused. " You're my date? "

" Yep "

* * *

Jimmy jr stopped his footloose act when he saw his ex-girlfriend come in. It was common knowledge that the Belchers weren't welcome in the Pizzeria and the Pestos weren't welcome in Bob's Burgers. So what was Teeny Tina Belcher doing there? Jimmy jr. was finally promoted to waiter and he was determined to find out what she was doing here.

" May I take your order? " Jimmy Jr. mocked, walking to their table.

" Jimmy! I didn't know you worked here " Josh commented.

" Well, my Dad owns the restaurant. Tina, how are you? " Jimmy Jr said.

" I'm fine, Jimmy jr. " Tina hissed.

" I'll have a water and salad. I hope it won't be wilted " Tina ordered, angrily shutting the menu.

" And for you, Sir? " Jimmy nodded, writing down the order.

" Fettuccine Alfredo and water " Josh answered, eyeing the boy suspiciously

" Got it. I hope you'll enjoy your meal " Jimmy jr said walking off.

" Are you okay? " Josh asked.

" Yeah, This restaurant is sorta off-limits, though " Tina recalled.

"Why's that?" Josh asked.

" Restaurant rivals " she explained.

" Hey! We can get outta here if you want " Josh offered.

" Nah, It's fine. I'm hungry anyway "

" If you're sure " Josh murmured.

" I am, Josh " Tina insisted, reaching for his hand. Josh's eyes widen and they quickly retracted their hands from the table.

* * *

" _Heh ha, Zeke'll get a kick out of this " _Jimmy jr chuckled to himself, snapping pictures on his phone.


	19. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**K-I-S-S-I-NG**

" I had a great time tonight, Tina " Josh said, a block away from the restaurant.

" So did I " Tina agreed, moving closer to his side, she shivered against the cold night

" Are you cold, Tina? " Josh asked, holding her close.

" Not really " Tina lied. She shivered again.

" Yes, you are! Take my jacket " Josh insisted, pulling off his jacket.

" No! Josh, I'm fine " Tina protested.

" No, you're not. Now _take_ my jacket " Josh reasoned, with his jacket in hand.

" Fine! " Tina sighed, grabbing his jacket, shrugging it on. She glanced at the restaurant down the street. It's big yellow sign shined in the luminescent city.

" Are you alright? " Josh asked, waving his hand in front of her.

" What! Oh… um yeah " Tina said, leaning closer to him, holding his hand. He walked her home.

" I'll see you later, Tina " Josh said, still holding her hand.

" Bye " Tina whispered. They paused for a moment until Josh kissed her cheek.


	20. The Big Date!:Aftermath-The Next Day

**I'm sorry this is late, broken computer, writer's block, personal issues. I know this short but enjoy!**

**The Big Date : Aftermath!**

" Well! What happened? "

" Did you like the date?"

" Is there going to be another one? "

Tina was bombarded with questions by Gene and their mother. Her father and sister were exceptionally uninterested, other than a few disapproving glances by her father, who was still giving her the silent treatment over the Kitchen Debacle.

" Hey, I'll tell you later. I'm tired now " Tina yawned, trudging up to her room.

* * *

**The Next Day**

" Hey, Zeke " Jimmy jr said, leaning against his Dad's restaurant.

" What do you want, J-ju? " Zeke sighed, walking towards him.

" How's Tina? " Jimmy grinned mischievously.

" What. Do. You. Want? " Zeke enunciated.

" Nothing. Did you hear about her date? " Jimmy jr snickered.

Zeke stared at him blankly.

" With Josh? " Jimmy added, trying to get a rise out of him.

" So? " Zeke shrugged.

" You don't even _care_? " Jimmy gasped. Jimmy knew all about Zeke's crush, he always knew. He also knew the poor country hick didn't stand a chance against him. Josh has a better chance than Zeke. Tina was a fun toy to play with but he's moved on.

" Why should I believe you? You don't have any proof " Zeke replied.

" I don't? Do I? " Jimmy mocked, getting his cell out of his pocket. " See for yourself "


	21. What the Huh?

**After I graduate I can (hopefully) dedicate this summer to finishing my story but I will give you a new chapter very soon**

**What the** _**Huh?**_

Zeke stared back at the little phone in shock. Tina, _his Tina_, was with that twinkle toes, holding his hand. Jimmy saw the bloodlust in his friend's eyes. The same bloodlust when Zeke beat the crap out of him. The anger in his eyes, the savage snarl ready to escape from his throat.

" _This could work " _Jimmy thought.

Zeke was torn. He didn't want to care but he did. Tina was her own person. He couldn't lay a claim on her. Could he?

Zeke stormed off, pausing to look at his new workplace, her dad's restaurant. Tina was wiping down the counter, her long black hair tied back in a curly ponytail, a few wisps of loose hair framing her face. Zeke sighed, as he started roam the city. He walked until his legs ached, his head hurt and he became lost.

" _Just great!" _he thought.

" Just _fucking fantastic! "_ Zeke groaned, kicking a brick wall.

Big mistake…

" Ow!_OwowowowOW! " _Zeke howled, grabbing one foot, hopping on the other.

" Heya, stranger. You okay? " a voice asked. Behind him, a blonde leaned against a wall.

" Tammy! What are you doing here? " Zeke groaned, still hopping on one foot like a complete moron.

" Does it matter? What are you doing here? " Tammy asked, putting out her cigarette.


	22. Sentimentality

**Oh you poor lambs! I honestly expected to update this sooner. A little Anti TxJJ**

**Sentimentality**

Tina saw him storm off. She wanted to help him but leaving would get her in more trouble.

Jimmy Jr was still outside.

" _I won't be __**that **__far away and I won't be __**too **__long. I just have a few questions then I'll be __**right **__back. " _ Tina reasoned with herself.

With a deep breath she stepped outside, breaking her house arrest, heading towards her first love...

" What happened to Zeke? " Tina asked.

" You should ask him yourself, or are you too busy kissing your new boyfriend? " Jimmy Jr. sneered.

" I don't have to tell you. We're over, you made it very clear! " Tina rebutted.

" Yes, but you're still not over me " Jimmy Jr. laughed.

" Are you sure I'm not? " she asked.

" If you were, Zeke would be tripping over his feet to get you to notice him, but after seeing you with Josh..."

" What did you do? " Tina hissed.

" I didn't do anything, you're the one that's keeping secrets from him "

"It wasn't a secre—"

" Then why didn't he know about it? " he interjected.

" Jimmy! I'm tired of these games! What did you do? " Tina yelled.

He stopped and looked at her, mouth gaped at her sudden brazen attitude. She was always so passionately passive. He had no idea how to handle her now. So he simply gave a small smirk before going inside his restaurant.

"_Well!" _she huffed, before leaving, _"He's not giving me anything"._

Tina wasn't completely over him but it was a start.


	23. You Can't Choose

**You can't choose...**

Gene saw it all...

It was hard seeing them like this. Jimmy Jr. messing with his sister, their bitterness towards each other was heartbreaking.

He couldn't fix everything, even though he wanted to.

His sister stomped back home.

" Tina? " Gene asked, timidly.

" Not now, Gene " Tina sighed. She wasn't angry at her brother anymore. You can't choose who, you fall in love with. She could understand why they both fell for him. She wanted him for his looks (well, mainly for his butt) and Gene wanted him for their similar interests.

In all honesty, they were _kinda_ perfect for each other.

Besides she had another boy on her mind at the moment...

* * *

Josh was waiting for something, anything. A phone call, a text, even a letter….

All he wanted was a second chance. Losing her was his biggest mistake. Now all he wanted was to hold her in his arms at least one more time. She was the only girl he ever loved.

_**RING! **_

He scrambled for his phone. _Tina!_ he thought_, _as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He breathed, a swarm of bees buzzing in his stomach as he waited for a reply.

" Oh… Hey Douglas " Josh sighed.

* * *

Zeke's anger subsiding, he decided to head home before dawn and promised Tammy to not beat the crap out of _twinkle toes_. Although he really wanted to, if his Tina was happy, he was happy. Zeke knew that his chance with her flew by like it always did.

_I was never meant to be with her._


	24. Tammy

**Tiny Tammy one-shot**

**Tammy**

"How could he want her? That little freak! She's such a weirdo " Tammy ranted. She always got what she wanted and she wanted Zeke! Ever since moving here she wanted him, but _no_ that little square bear was the apple of his eye.

" Tina, just wait and see. If don't you get off my turf… " Tammy plotted.


	25. BondingMy Jealousy Noises!

**Bonding**

" Tina! Let's do something! Just us girls! Ooh Mother-Daughter Spa Day! Let's go to Hair Barrel. We'll get Mani-Pedi— _YES!_—No just us girls, Gene " Linda said.

" I'm a girl " Gene insisted.

" No you're not Gene " Bob denied, shaking his head.

" _TELL THAT TO MY VAGINA! " _he yelled.

**My Jealousy Noises**

" Gene, you can't go. I need someone to help me with the restaurant since the girls are ditching "

" But why can't I go? I LOVE spa days " he complained.

" It's for Tina "

" Oh "

" Yeah... So help me here "

" I'd... rather not. Bye!" he walked away

" Gene! Get back here!"

" No "

" Gene! "

" Dad? I think we're breaking up" Gene said, pretending to have bad reception through the glass.

" Fine, bye Gene " Bob replied, picking up the phone.

_I still have one employee..._

* * *

" Hey _phssh Jimmy Jr_. " Gene whispered from under a table. " Let's go somewhere just us "

" OK Andy cover my shift" Jimmy jr. replied, shoving his dish tub into his younger brother's arms.

" I'm Ollie " Ollie yelled.

" OK I don't care who. I'm leaving! " Jimmy jr. declared, storming out of the restaurant via the back door. Gene quickly followed the strawberry blonde.

" I care, Ollie " Andy said, hugging his twin.

"Thanks, Andy " Ollie sighed.


End file.
